The Daughter of Arbiter
by Monkeyking092099
Summary: This story is base off Halo Legends "The Dual", but a twist in the story as Arbiter takes care a human child before he lost his wife and his life as he trains the child to fight and survive.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

On the home world of Sanghelios Arbiter was at home with his wife Han enjoying the nightsky "A beautiful night isn't it" said Han "Yes it is" said Arbiter as he was looking at the nightsky. Then a pelagen in the distance crash landed in the mountains "Whats a pelagen doing here" said Han "I don't know" said Arbiter as smoke started in the mountains "Stay here" said Arbiter "Be careful" said Han "Aren't I always" chuckled Arbiter as he was walking to the mountains.

As Arbiter was walking in the mountains he found the pelagen "Are there any survivors" thought Arbiter as he walked to the pelagen looking for survivors, when he found none so when he was about to turn to leave he heard crying in the pelagen so he walked in the pelagen he found a little girl in the corner crying her eyes out and felt pity for her.

As he was walking towards her she heard him and turned around and was scared when she saw him "Its ok I'm not going to hurt you" said Arbiter "Who are you" said the girl "I'm Arbiter and whats your name" said Arbiter.

"Mine name is Emily" said Emily shy. Arbiter was thing what to do with her when he heard a phatom in the heading this way "Come with me, the covenant is coming" said Arbiter "Okay" said Emily.

When Arbiter pick her up he started running back home before the covenant came to the sight. As Aribter came home he saw his wife waiting for him on the porch "You're back" said Han "Yeah I'm back and found a child in the wreck" said Arbiter as he hands her over to Han "Oh poor thing, you rest while I'll get her cleaned up" said Han "Okay" said Arbiter as he saw Han taking Emily inside.

"What's your name dear" said Han "Mine name is Emily" said Emily "what a pretty name you have Emily" said Han as Emily blushed "Let's get you cleaned up ok" said Han "Okay" said Emily. As Han helps Emily undressed, Arbiter gets in bed to rest the night off for tomorrow morning. "You would sleep in this room tonight ok" said Han "Okay and thank you" said Emily politely "Your welcome" said Han.

 **That's chapter one everybody sorry if it's to short for some of you, because it my first fanfic, but please leave some good reviews and ideas if you have some and thank you for reading my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Emily woke up in bed remembering last nights event, as she was getting out of bed she heard Arbiter and Han talking in the dining room "What are we going do with her Han" said Arbiter "We could let her stay with us" said Han "Okay, but we have to hide her from the covenant" said Arbiter "But we can't keep her hidden forever, they'll find her sooner or later" Han said getting worried. Arbiter didn't think of that, then he got a idea "Then I'll train her to fight when she comes to age" said Arbiter "Okay then, but what happens after that" said Han "I don't know what will happen, but I hope she will live on in this cruel world the covenant have to offer" said Arbiter, Emily decided to join the conversation "Train me to fight what?" The both elites look at her not knowing she was hearing their conversation "Emily, we didn't hear you get up, are you hungry?" asked Han. "Yeah" said Emily

"So what do you mean about teaching me how to fight" said Emily "I'll teach how to fight because if the covenant finds you, they will kill you and us" said Arbiter "Oh okay" said Emily nerveus while thinking what to do. "We'll keep you safe and hidden as long as it takes" said Han "I'll train you to fight better than any soilder I have train in all my years" said Arbiter. "Okay I'll do it" said Emily with pride "Good, today you'll be The Daughter of Arbiter and you'll fight better any being in the galaxies" said Arbiter with pride in his eyes.

 _ **10 years later**_

16 year old Emily was hiding in a tree looking out for something, until she heard movement in the bushes below. Emily waited for it to pop out of hiding _and_ when it did she saw Arbiter taking his mourning stroll in the mountains. Emily waited for him to be under her and once he did she jump off the tree and landed on top of Arbiter surprising him, knocking him down to the ground "Haha got yah" said Emily as she moved some of her ruby red hair out of her face "Haha yes you did, you even surprised me when you landed on me" said Arbiter as he was getting up. "So how was it dealing with the Prophet of Truth" Emily said curiosity "Not well" said Arbiter.

"What's wrong father" said Emily worried "The Prophets want more Snagheili warriors in the covenant for the bloody war with your kind" said Arbiter tired "Why doesn't the Prophets want more soilders, they all ready have enough" said Emily angry about it "I know, come on lets head home Han would be making dinner by the time we get back" said Arbiter as he notice the time "Okay then because I'm starving" said Emily as her stomach growled as they started to walk home.

 _ **Thats all I got for now, sorry everyone that this chapter took awhile because my brain decided to not work and I have school and everything. Let me know if you like this chapter or not and give any ideas you may have or not ok. So that's all and I see guys in the chapter bye bye (and yes I took words from Markiplier so what).**_


	3. Note please read

_**I'm having trouble with my story and wondering if you guys can give me some ideas to help me to continue this story and I'm trying to work on chapter 3, but I got nothing in mind right now.**_

* * *

 _ **So I'm sorry that I haven't post anything for awhile and I hope you guys can forgive me.**_

 _ **So sorry :(**_

 _ **P.S: I'm might make chapter 3 a little longer if I can.**_


End file.
